All About Loving You
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Finn gets New Directions together for a surprise for Rachel


_Looking at the pages of my life_

_Faded memories of me and you_

_Mistakes I know I've made a few_

_I took some shots and fell from time to time_

_Baby, you were there to pull me through_

_We've been around that block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line_

_Ask me how we've come this far_

_The answer's written in my eyes_

I don't know how to deal with these feelings. I mean, I'm going to ask her marry me, but I'm not sure how. We've been through so much, and now I just don't know how to do it. Couple people are saying take her on a picnic, others are saying do it after a romantic dinner. I just wanna do it on the sofa while watching a movie. That should work, right? She's working until eight, because she offered to give children voice lessons after school. But that's Rachel. She's always volunteering to make someone better. And here I am, her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, trying to plan a romantic day for her. Our friends were scattered in different parts of the country, attending college, but they were going to come back for a mini New Directions reunion of sorts. Rachel had gone to NYU so she could be closer to Broadway, I went to NYU to go to their film school. Mercedes is at UCLA, Artie stayed here and went to Ohio State, Puck didn't go to college, but opened a very thriving plumbing business. Santana went to Michigan State and is studying to be a doctor and Quinn is at Texas A&M. When I called them all to tell them I was going to ask Rachel to marry me, everyone was so excited. Including Mr and Mrs. Schue. Mr. Schue married Miss Pillsbury sometime after we all graduated, and we all attended the wedding. As I sat in our apartment, I realized what I had to do. Rachel would want me to do it big, and so I am. I'm not perfect. I dropped out of college twice, before Rachel told me to go back. She supported me, as I've supported her on everything she's done. The door opened and I heard giggles. Rachel had gone to pick Santana and Mercedes up at the airport. Somehow, they were on the same connecting flight, and were flying into New York together. So it didn't surprise me when Mercedes and Santana came in ahead of Rachel.

"Finn, you home?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

Just then, I turned to see Rachel, who's style had evolved from knee highs and leg warmers to jeans and simple t-shirts. The woman I loved was standing in front of me, and in a few hours I was going to ask her to marry me in front of our best friends. I was just hoping she'd say yes. Mercedes Jones never changed. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Looking good Mercedes, as always."

"You too, Finn. You too. How's school going?"

"Balancing work and school is difficult, but I'm managing. How's life for Miss Mercedes in LA?"

"Fantastic. UCLA is everything I ever dreamed it'd be."

"Awesome. Santana Lopez, beautiful as always."

I said, hugging her. She nodded and we spoke briefly, before I went and pulled Rachel into my arms.

"A perfect fit."

She said, nuzzling her face against my neck, and right away, I knew that things were going to be just fine.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_It takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been coming too_

_I'm all about loving you_

"So, can we see the ring?"

Santana asked me as Rachel went into the bedroom to do a couple hours of studying. I took the ring and opened it. It was a four carat ring, on a platinum band. Working for a law firm has it's advantages. The moment I saw the ring at Tiffany's, I realized that was perfect for her. Mercedes looked at me. So did Santana. They didn't know I was working as a paralegal at an affluent law firm here in the city. We couldn't afford this apartment off the money Rachel makes as a tutor and a relatively unknown Broadway star. It was then I owned up.

"I work at Rich, Welker, and Brady Law firm here in the city. I'm a paralegal. I'm studying to become a lawyer. John, Wes and Tom have been incredible people, and I'm glad they let me be part of their law firm. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Schue will be here in the morning and Puck's driving in with Artie tonight. I don't know if Quinn's coming, but Mike and Tina are."

"Rich, Welker and Brady are more corporate law?"

Santana asked. I knew what she was doing. She was fishing. There was one thing about Santana, and that was she hadn't changed a bit. She didn't need to know I was considering more than corporate law. I wasn't the least bit interested in Corporate law. I liked personal law better. I watched as Mercedes looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Are these recent?"

"Taken a couple weeks ago after Rachel's stage debut. She wouldn't go anywhere without me."

"You two look so connected."

"That's because Rachel and I have been through so much. What with graduating and being broken up. Then we reconnected here in college, and having been supportive of each other, we realized we couldn't live without each other. We just can't do it. We've tried."

Then the weirdest thing happened. Mercedes hugged me. She pulled back and looked at me and smiled. It was then I knew that I had their okay. Mercedes was a good friend to Rachel, and it made me happy. Then Santana came over and did the same thing. Then Mercedes walked over to the door and opened it.

"Rachel Berry! We have to go meet Puck and Artie at the bus station! We're not leaving without you!"

And then Rachel came dashing out. And I stared at her. I couldn't help it. She was my one and only. Mercedes and Santana rolled their eyes and we made our way to my car. Rachel knew something was up, but couldn't quite determine what.

_I've lived, I've lost, I've loved, I've paid some dues, baby_

_We've been to hell and back again_

_Through it all you're always my best friend_

_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

We made it to the bus station and we waited for their bus. It took awhile for them to arrive, but when they did, they looked completely different. Puck had hair, and Artie's glasses had disappeared. He had said in our last phone call that he had ditched the glasses for contacts, but I hadn't believed him. We exchanged pleasantries and then we got to talking.

"So, what's Noah Puckerman up to these days?"

"I'm a Paramedic."

"Get out of here!"

"Totally. I mean, I'm still the Puck man, but I have priorities now."

"And a baby mama."

Artie said. I didn't want to argue. I knew that Puck had made some bad decisions and was paying for it, everyday. So I watched as Rachel came up next to me and hugged Puck. I wasn't as insecure as I was in high school. He whispered something in her ear, and I knew what it was, and I was okay with it. I took her hand and held it as we went through the bus station.

"So, where are you two staying?"

"Actually at the Waldorf. Artie has offered to graciously put me up."

"That's awesome, dudes. Don't forget, dinner is at seven at Serendipity. Tonight's the night."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Finn."

Artie said, fist pumping me. Rachel was starting to get nervous and ask questions and I knew that I had to hold off on her getting suspicious until we got to Serendipity.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_It takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been coming too_

_I'm all about loving you_

Just as we made our way out of the bus station, I saw two tall lanky figures running towards our group. It was my brother, Kurt and his husband Blaine. Blaine had married Kurt in a civil ceremony in San Francisco in May that my mom and I attended. Rachel squealed and I knew we were complete. Minus Quinn, but nobody had talked to her to determine whether or not she was coming.

"Did we miss anything?"

Blaine asked, as he clutched Kurt's hand. I shook my head and laughed as we all went back to our apartment. We sat there talking for awhile when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rachel got up to answer it and Mr. and Mrs. Schue were there, with Quinn. She smiled and we turned as they walked in.

"Hey Schues! Hey Quinn!"

"Hey everyone! Looks like New Directions is back together!"

Schue said, looking around the room. Quinn looked mildly uncomfortable like she didn't know what she was doing there, but she was and for that I was grateful.

"Nah Schue, Sam couldn't make it. He's playing in the big game today at Notre Dame. So, go Irish!"

I said, pointing to the wall. I was a huge fan of Sam's, and he of mine, and I'd traveled to Notre Dame to watch him play, while he came to Ohio State to watch me. This time I couldn't do it, and he understood. He sent his love to Rachel and I, and he was okay with that.

"Okay guys, let's go!"

I said, knowing that it was time. It was do or die for me, and I was okay with that. But I knew Rachel would say yes.

_You can take this world away_

_You're everything I am_

_Just read the lines upon my face_

_I'm all about loving you_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_It takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been coming too_

_I'm all about loving you_

_All about loving you_

As we got seated at Serendipity, I knew exactly when to do it. We were all having a lively time when our desert finally came. Rachel was enjoying her ice cream when I was ready to make the announcement. I clinked my fork on the ice cream cup, and watched as everyone looked up.

"Thank you guys for coming all this way. You don't know what it means to me to have our friends here. Rachel and I are honored and blessed to have ya'll here. When Rachel and I got together again, we swore it would be forever. And it was. We've been through so much with each other, that we can't live without each other. So it's today in front of all of our friends that I ask you, Rachel Berry, to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

And Rachel looked at me. She couldn't believe this. She looked at the ring that I'd gotten from Tiffany, and then back to me. She looked at everyone at the table and started to cry.

"Finn Hudson, I will marry you!"

She said, kissing me as I slid the ring on her finger. Everyone at our table clapped and everyone at Serendipity clapped. That was then I realized that everything had come full circle for Rachel and I.

**A/N: I'm hoping this is my 'Glee' redemption piece. Song used is 'All About Lovin' You' by Bon Jovi and I hope I did Finchel fans proud this time!**


End file.
